


Cry Havoc

by antigrav_vector



Series: Spiraling Ever Upward [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Steve and Bucky meet Clint. The usual chaos ensues. Or perhaps that should be the other way around.





	Cry Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed.
> 
> So, here is the next installment of my Happy Steve Bingo series (a college AU of my OT6 fic series [Like trying to stop an avalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/series/380455)). There will be a lot of poly in upcoming installments, so if that's not your thing, beware.
> 
> Square: "My pet's in your apartment!"

At first, Steve didn't pay any attention to the blond guy loitering near the stairwell as he trudged tiredly back to his and Bucky's apartment, but when he pulled out his keys to unlock the door, the guy cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Uh, so," he said, rubbing at the back of his head and drawing attention to the plaster across the bridge of his nose, "I don't know how he managed it, but I think my dog might've broken into your apartment."

Steve pinched at the bridge of his nose. "We're on the fifth floor," he replied, not believing a word.

There was a suspicious scrabbling sound behind their door, and then a dog they _definitely didn't own_ started barking.

The stranger shrugged. "There he is," he said with a rueful smile. "Sorry about him. He's harmless, but a bit of a disaster."

Something told Steve that description applied just as much to the owner as the dog. With a weary sigh, he unlocked his door and opened it.

A blond labrador mutt about the size of a small pony bounded out into the hallway and tackled his owner, who went down under the assault with a grunt.

"Oof! Lucky! Damn it! Down! Sit!" the stranger yelled at his dog, as he fought to avoid getting slobbered all over.

Tellingly, the commands didn't do a thing, and the dog simply kept heaping adoration on his human. Steve shook his head and stepped through his door, thinking that would be the end of it.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. The apartment wasn't wrecked -- not by a long shot -- but the dog had gotten into their fridge and pretty much gutted it. The contents were scattered all over the kitchen floor, and in some cases the walls.

The stranger peered in, having followed him into the apartment, and winced. "Oh. Jeeze. Sorry about that. Give me a day or two and I'll get you some new groceries."

Bucky was going to have a fit. Steve let himself slump against the wall and drop his messenger bag. It landed on something soft with a quiet splat and he winced. "I appreciate that," he said quietly, "but it won't solve the problem of what to eat tonight or what to tell my boyfriend."

The stranger winced. "Okay, maybe we better make that take out tonight and groceries tomorrow."

"I don't even know your name," Steve pointed out.

"I'm Clint," the guy answered. "Heard from one of your neighbors you're Steve."

"Yeah, I'm Steve," he confirmed.

With his usual timing, Bucky picked that moment to walk into the apartment. "Hey, Steve, you-- whoa! What the fuck happened here? And who the fuck are you?" He demanded of Clint as Lucky barked excitedly and danced around his feet, apparently having decided that he liked Bucky.

"Yeah, about that," Clint shuffled his feet awkwardly. "My idiot dog somehow broke into your apartment and raided your fridge, and I was just apologising for that."

Bucky caught Steve's eyes, clearly asking if that was true. Steve nodded. "Clint, here, was just offerin' we could get take out on his tab tonight, and groceries tomorrow."

That statement made a lot of Bucky's rising anger and tension fall away again. He eyed Clint. "An' if he pulls a runner?"

"Look," Clint interjected, "I know you don't know me from the next asshole on the street, but that's just rude."

Steve watched Bucky carefully, expecting a fight, but none came.

Instead, Bucky backed down a little. "Alright, fair. I'll give you a chance," he said, conceding the point and offering an indirect apology. "Take out from where?"

Clint shrugged. "What'd'you like? Italian? Sushi? Chinese? Thai? There's all kinds of good places around here."

Steve considered him. "Which one's your favourite?"

"Well the pizza at Giulio's is to die for, and Shimiko's sushi place on Dartmouth has great sashimi."

"Pizza," Bucky decided. "I'll help carry. Steve, don't worry about the mess, we'll deal with it after we eat."

"I gotta do somethin' to pass the time while you two get the food," he pointed out. "Might as well deal with the worst mess, or it'll nag at me."

Bucky didn't argue, choosing to steer Clint and his dog out of the apartment instead. When the door closed behind them and silence fell, Steve sighed.

What a mess.


End file.
